Protection Camp (level)
Protection Camp is the fifth chapter in Resistance: Burning Skies. Synopsis Tom Riley and Ellie Martinez arrive at the Protection Camp in Union City, New Jersey where it's been invaded by the Chimera. They split up to find any survivors but they all moved to the Radio Tower. Tom and Ellie reunite in downtown of Union City as they saw Natalie, Rachel and the other survivors were taken away by the Carriers. Some Hybrids arrive on the street and kill two humans before they could enter the radio tower and make it to the rooftop. More Chimeran reinforcements arrive but they get killed by Tom and Ellie before Tom destroys the Spire Beacon. Members of the Minutemen show up just when the Carriers are leaving. Ellie wants Mac to be in-charge then she and Tom jump on one of the nearby fleeing Carriers. Intel Locations *'Know Your Place in Line:' *'State of Emergency Policies:' *'Deplorable Conditions:' *'Population Control Techniques:' *'On-Air Schedule:' *'VIP Status:' Gray Tech Locations *Before going underneath a house with some Leapers, go past the house and next to it on the left side is the Grey Tech on the ground. *After splitting up with Ellie to follow two Chimera, you'll reach the crash site of the jet. Don't go towards the wooden beams to the left. Instead go straight and you'll see a little objective sign on the jet. Crouch to crawl under the wing of the jet and turn to the left. The sign to tap the screen appears, tap the screen to rescue the pilot. Continue past the jet and to the left to crawl under the other wing of the jet. You'll put the pilot to the left against the wall. When the scene is over, a piece of Grey Tech will be next to the soldier. *When you enter the first cave with train tracks, there will be some sort of shack to the right of where you enter. Crouch to get in the shack. When in the shack go up the ladder, the Grey Tech is on the table, next to a piece of intel. *When you enter the first cave with the train tracks (the same as above), there will be a small entrance in the middle of the wall at the other side. Enter this cave and the Grey Tech will be on the ground at the end of the cave. *After going through some tunnels, you'll have to take a door to the left side, right after you exit a tunnel and killed some enemies. Instead of taking the door, take the tunnel at the right side of the room. The Grey Tech is on the ground at the end of the tunnel. *At a certain point when you're searching for your family in the hotel, you’ll go a level higher by walking through a hole in the ceiling. When you continue there might be a lone enemy and after that you can take the stairs to go one level down again. Go one level down and there are two rooms on the left side, the Grey Tech is in the second room next to the bed, on the ground. It's right before you meet up with a soldier. *After meeting up with Ellie and going after Tom's family, who are abducted by Carriers, you’ll enter a garage with some cars at a certain point. The Grey Tech is under the stairs of where you entered the room. *After going up a spiral staircase in the garage, you should follow the pad to the right and past a micro. The Grey Tech is on the ground. Gallery dzu-nguyen-protectioncamp-shantytown-formood-new-color-rev2.jpg|Artwork of the Protection Camp Transcript See Protection Camp (level)/Transcript Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Levels Category:Levels